


(Not) Surprise, Daddy!

by lovetapeficfest



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Edging, Feminization of Genitalia, Fingering, Lingerie, M/M, Mafia AU, Mention of Fainting, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Overstimulation, Pussy as Hole, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetapeficfest/pseuds/lovetapeficfest
Summary: Baekhyun wants to be pretty and ready to be ruined by the time Chanyeol's back from his Mafia business, but Chanyeol is a Mafioso that can't be predicted by anyone, including by Baekhyun. What's going to happen to Baekhyun's plan, now?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 5
Kudos: 166
Collections: Love Tape - Round 2020





	(Not) Surprise, Daddy!

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt number:** V081
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The Mods of the Love Tape Chanbaek Smut Fest in no way claim ownership over or take credit for this work. All authors who have participated in Love Tape will be tagged and credited accordingly after reveals. This is a work of fiction and in no way is it meant to directly represent the likeness of any real life celebrities. All names and images are borrowed with fictional intent only. No disrespect is intended towards either Chanyeol, Baekhyun, EXO, or any other individual mentioned in this work. The Mods and Authors of Love Tape are in no way affiliated with either Baekhyun, Chanyeol, or EXO, and we do not attempt to claim ownership over them.
> 
>  **Author’s Note:** Please enjoy this pure fic smut, dedicated to my beloved chanbaekist!

Baekhyun hates it when things don't go his way.

He has a wonderful idea to welcome Chanyeol home after weeks leaving him alone in the Mafioso's mansion to take care of his business. The plan involves him wrapped in his beloved red lacey lingerie set completed with maroon garter belts. 

He looks at the body-length mirror one last time, making sure everything looks perfect for his Daddy. Red lingerie hugging every curve of his body and choker adorning his dainty neck while showing off Chanyeol's claim on him. It's going to be a passionate night and Baekhyun can't wait for it, he misses his daddy.

Chanyeol won't be home until another 3 hours, maybe he should prepare his pussy for his daddy now? He could play with himself first while waiting for Chanyeol to arrive, 3 hours is way too long for Baekhyun just to sit around and wait.

Baekhyun bites his lips as the glance at _the_ closet, the place where they keep all the toys to spice up their sex as if their sex is not already as hot as it is. With Chanyeol's package size and stamina, he could keep Baekhyun crying prettily all night and still beg for it again the next day. He would never get enough of his daddy's delicious cock.

Maybe the toys will come in handy tonight and it will be one hell of a welcome for his daddy, hence Baekhyun walks to the closet and opens it. Dildos, vibrators, plugs, whip, flogger, ropes, handcuffs, and countless other toys. At this point, Baekhyun is getting more aroused as he takes a purple vibrator with the size almost as big as Chanyeol's cock and a diamond plug decorated with amethyst stone.

He's going to have some fun while waiting for Chanyeol to be home. 

Baekhyun walks to the bed with toys in his hand and lies down on the bed after taking a bottle of strawberry lube from the nightstand and positions himself on his hands and knees, his daddy's favorite view. Every night, he never fails to put Baekhyun on his knees.

He runs his hand over his erection a few times while the other hand moves to his chest pinching and tugging his nipple through the lace bra while imagining that these are Chanyeol's rough and large hands instead of his beautiful, soft hands.

"Hn, daddy."

For Baekhyun, his hand will never be enough to satisfy his sexual desire after Chanyeol shows him how mind-blowing sex can be, Chanyeol has ruined him and he loves it, he loves being destroyed by his daddy.

He takes the lube and coats his fingers with it. Using the other hand, he nudges the panties aside enough to show off his pussy and slowly pushes one lubed finger in and basks at the feeling of something feeling him. His little breathy moans and the sound of lube squelching around resonates in the large bedroom. 

Not long after that, he adds another finger until there are 3 fingers inside him, and yet he feels frustrated because his fingers can't reach that _one_ spot easily, unlike his daddy's long sturdy ones.

"Enjoying yourself, baby?"

Baekhyun gasps and quickly sits up, his hole still throbbing facing the door and there in all his glory is his daddy, the Mafioso Park Chanyeol with a smirk on. He's leaning back against the door and arms crossed in front of his chest exuding a dominant atmosphere.

"D-daddy..."

Why does Chanyeol have to be home early tonight?!

He does miss his daddy, but he wants to welcome him with his pussy plugged on the bed eager to be wrecked and ruined all night long by his daddy. 

His daddy's stare is enough to make him wordless, body heating up and nerves tingling as if Baekhyun's body knows what is going to happen after this.

"Go on, baby. Continue what you're doing before I come in", Chanyeol said, his arousal clear in his voice, gradually becoming lower as if he's growling the words out.

Baekhyun pouts his pink lips and shakes his head, "No, you're here now, daddy. I want you, it's been too long since you've touched me", his toys don't matter anymore now that Chanyeol's finally here to touch him. The itch of not being touched is crawling in his skin, and he knows only his daddy can satiate his hunger.

"Are you going to disobey me now, baby?", asks Chanyeol as he stands up straight and walks to the bed with his eyes stares back at Baekhyun's, he suddenly feels naked despite being wrapped prettily in the lacey lingerie.

Baekhyun whines and shakes his head furiously in response.

"No, daddy. I want to be good for you please", all that Baekhyun wants is for Chanyeol just to touch him, why is his daddy refusing him? Doesn't his daddy miss him, too? 

Chanyeol is clothed in a black blazer and white shirt with the top three buttons off and black slacks that adorned his long legs. The sound of his brown oxford shoes reverberates in the room as he walks toward Baekhyun. For Baekhyun, Chanyeol’s look right now is the most sensual. His daddy in a shirt on the verge of tearing because of his big muscles.

Baekhyun can see Chanyeol's dark brown eyes are swirling with lust and his intense stare only makes Baekhyun's cock feels wet more than before. Not to mention that his hands are twitching craving to buried his hands on Chanyeol's platinum hair.

He wants to run his hand over his daddy's buff body and leave scratch marks all over his back.

Chanyeol finally stands tall in front of him and Baekhyun reaches for him only for Chanyeol to hold his hands in place. His grip is strong enough for Baekhyun to feel the pressure but not causing pain.

"No, bad boy doesn't get to touch his daddy," says Chanyeol with a growl. He manhandles Baekhyun to his knees and hands causing Baekhyun to shrieks, "You look so beautiful like this, Baekhyun", Chanyeol pulls down the red lace panties and the sight of his baby's pussy clenching the air is enough to make his black slacks tent up and groans low in his throat.

He misses ramming his cock to his baby's pussy so bad. He wonders will his hole be very tight after not being filled for weeks? 

Chanyeol takes Baekhyun's lubed fingers and guides it back to his still pulsating hole, "Touch yourself for me, baby", and with the guidance from his daddy, Baekhyun slips one of his fingers to his pussy and pushes it in and out. Hole itchy from the simulation and just begging to be filled with anything.

"Show me how you do it when I'm not here, sweetheart", then Chanyeol takes his hands off from Baekhyun. For now, Chanyeol is satisfied just watching his baby pleasuring him. His baby looks so beautiful and debauched even though there are only Baekhyun’s fingers filling his wet hole right now.

As Baekhyun keep writhing on the bed fingering his tight hole in a fast movement, Chanyeol feels hotter by the seconds and couldn't hold back a groan watching his baby pleasuring himself.

The slacks feel very tight and it's killing him. He decides that's the first offending clothes that he discards and then followed by his boxer.

Baekhyun moans and whines are flowing out unbroken from his mouth. Chanyeol yearned to hear them after weeks leaving his baby alone to strike up another business deal with the government for a guarantee of business and protection for his mafia. He couldn't risk bringing his baby along, no one is allowed to enjoy his beauty except him. 

Baekhyun keeps moving his fingers and begging for more, for Chanyeol to touch him and moaning loudly to the point his wrist is now aching and he can't do it anymore. Knowing his daddy is here watching him his fingers will not be enough to make him come.

"Daddy, please. My fingers are not enough, I need more. Please, touch me, daddy. My pussy need your cock, daddy.", Baekhyun begs as he cries for his daddy's cock.

"Use the vibrator, sweetheart", Chanyeol starts to take off his blazer slowly while watching his Baekhyun cries and obey his command. His baby frantically put the lube on the vibrator and with one hand shows his hole to Chanyeol and slowly pushing in the vibrator.

Baekhyun moans and pushes it deeper until almost all part of the vibrator is nestled inside. It may be big, but no vibrators and dildos in their collection are as big as Chanyeol's dick. Baekhyun pushes it slowly for a few times and then finally turns it on to the medium setting and he gasps as the vibrator touches his prostate the moment he thrusts it to his hole.

Baekhyun rams the vibrator to his thirsty pussy as fast as he can, directing it to the prostate and letting the vibration massages his pleasure spot. At this point, his cock is spurting out precum and Baekhyun moans are not dying down, instead, it's getting more powerful. He finally has enough of medium setting and sets up the vibrator to the highest setting and his moans are now mixed with gasps for air with each time his prostate is abused by the vibrator.

"D-daddy, are y-you happy with wha.. hah... what you see?"

Baekhyun looks back at his daddy as he keeps fucking himself with the big vibrator, his eyes gleaming with unshed tears and plump lips opened lewdly as Baekhyun breathes out little moans. Chanyeol is rubbing his fully-erected cock as he groans seeing how his baby is now.

Baekhyun's face is flushed red including cheeks wet with tears and chin glistening with saliva, a sheen of sweat is apparent on his face and body as Baekhyun keeps driving the vibrator to his prostate and wailing for his daddy.

"A-am I a good b-boy now, dad- daddy?", Baekhyun whines again and finally, he can feel the familiar sensation of a knot on his stomach. Baekhyun arches his back more and showing off his pussy to the owner of it as he keeps thrusting it, forgetting his aching wrists.

"You are, baby. Fuck, you're so pretty like this. Begging for daddy even when you're fucking yourself with the vibrator", Baekhyun wails as the feeling of the know on his stomach is getting stronger. He keeps assaulting his prostate with the vibrator and he can't hold it back anymore, he wants to let go.

"Such a slut aren't you, baby? Maybe I should let my men see how you are always needy for a cock" Baekhyun whimpers at Chanyeol's dirty talk as it manages to give a little push for Baekhyun to come.

"Aren't you happy being daddy's whore? Always begging for my cock to fill you up and wreck you every night"

"Dad-daddy, baby's going to, ah, daddy. I'm going to-!" Baekhyun cries and his other hand goes to his cock and jerks it. Baekhyun keeps driving the vibrator fast and hard to his wet pussy and jerking his cock until finally, chanting 'daddy' like a mantra.

Then the knot is loose. 

With one final blow, Baekhyun finally comes with screaming his daddy's name on his mouth out loud. Baekhyun lets go of the vibrator and gasps for air as his thigh quivering from coming in front of his daddy, the vibrator still on the highest setting and nestled against the prostate.

"D-daddy...", a broken moan comes out from Baekhyun's mouth as he looks at Chanyeol with dazed eyes.

His daddy is still stroking his monstrous cock slowly and Baekhyun can see precum glistening at the head, the need to taste the salty flavour and feeling the thick liquid sliding down his neck is unbearable. Baekhyun looks up to his daddy and he can see his daddy's eyes are now dark with wants and Baekhyun shivers.

"You're such a good boy, Baekhyun. I'm so proud of you.", Chanyeol kneels on the bed behind Baekhyun and gets hold of the vibrator on Baekhyun's pussy, then he starts to vigorously thrust it again abusing his baby's prostate.

Baekhyun widens his eyes as he feels overwhelmed with pleasure, "DADDY!" he shouts as he tries to get away from the vibrator that is being handled by Chanyeol, the overstimulation making his sight whites out and brain cutting off. He can feel a hand on his hips stopping him from getting away, at this point the pleasure is too much for Baekhyun who just came seconds ago.

"N-no ... daddy! t-too m.. much... ngh! ah, hah!", but Chanyeol pays no heed to Baekhyun's cry and keeps filling his hole even with Baekhyun's hand trying and failing to stop his daddy from moving the vibrator. His other hand grips the pristine bedsheet to the point his knuckles turn white and crying out broken moans and pleas, as the result of being engulfed in too much pleasure.

Despite all the denial pleas that comes out of Baekhyun’s mouth, deep down Baekhyun knows that this is what he loves and his daddy knows it.

"Stop trying to get away, baby. I just want to make you feel good"

Baekhyun cries and wails trying to move against Chanyeol's hold, but his struggle comes with no result and so he yields letting his daddy do what he wants on him. After all, Chanyeol owns every inch of Baekhyun. He also knows it's what Baekhyun wants, too, to be ruined.

Then the familiar feeling is back again too soon to his liking, he's going to come and Chanyeol doesn't miss that. The next thing Baekhyun realizes is Chanyeol's hands squeezing the base of his cock, Baekhyun sobs and weakly tries to remove Chanyeol's hand that's stopping him from letting out his pleasure.

He still feels too sensitive from just coming seconds ago, followed by his daddy overstimulating him, and now Chanyeol also denying his orgasm. His baby might as well passed out from all the pleasure building upon his body.

"No, Daddy! daddy, p-please ... no"

"Not now, baby. I know you can hold it longer, sweetheart"

Baekhyun denies it and begs again to his daddy, "No I can't! P-please, daddy! l-let me c-come..."

"Will you be a good boy for me, baby? I want you to hold it back, you'll do it for daddy won't you?", Baekhyun sobs hearing that. Chanyeol believes in him and it's heartwarming if it isn't for the position they're in right now. He can do it and be a good boy for his daddy, he wants Chanyeol to be proud of him.

Baekhyun nods and obeys Chanyeol's order, fisting his hands on the bedsheet trying to hold back his orgasm accompanied by his sweet melodious moans and soon Baekhyun's eyes rolls to the back of his head with all the pleasure intensifying on his body. 

Suddenly Baekhyun feels Chanyeol's body on him and it becomes too much again for him, finally Baekhyun can feel Chanyeol's body on him after being deprived for 2 weeks. With an overload on his senses, he lets out a silent scream as saliva trickles down to his chin, and his whole body trembles and then he finally hears it.

"Let it go, Baekhyun"

The moment Chanyeol frees his cock Baekhyun comes hard with mouth choking for air, his entire body convulses and his cum paints his stomach and bedsheet, mixing with the previous one. The last thing Baekhyun sees is white blinding his entire vision and then suddenly fades to black with his body going limp on Chanyeol's hold.

He passes out from a mere vibrator and Chanyeol doesn't know whether to feel aroused by it or disappointed that he can't play with his baby again tonight. Then Chanyeol shakes those thoughts away, now that he's back home to his baby's arms he has all the time in the world to play with Baekhyun and makes him cries prettily for Chanyeol.

He should let his baby rest, _for now_.

When Baekhyun finally comes back to reality he found himself under the warm blanket and being enveloped in a pair of strong arms, "What?", he murmurs looking around the dark room. The last thing he remembers is he came from the vibrator and now he feels his body is no longer feeling sticky and wet, clean from sweat and cum.

"Hey, you're awake"

Baekhyun looks back and Chanyeol is there with a grin adorning his face, "You passed out after coming, Baekhyunie. Are you really that deprived?", teases Chanyeol. His baby pouts and hits him right on the chest with his fist, "You went away for two weeks, you know how it is. Nothing can replace you"

Baekhyun turns around and snuggles to Chanyeol's chest soaking up on the familiar warmth and soothing smell of Chanyeol's musk, "I really miss you, Chanyeollie" he mutters and then he senses Chanyeol's hand brushing his hair, "I miss you, too, sweetheart"

In the end, it doesn't matter when things don't go as Baekhyun's plan, as long as Chanyeol is back and happy then Baekhyun is also happy.


End file.
